


I like her

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea comes to say goodbye to Oliver before he leaves with Felicity and she just has to tell him how much she likes her brother's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like her

**Author's Note:**

> My second Olicity fic. Again no beta reading, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I really like Oliver and Thea's relationship so I wanted to write about what Thea thought of Felicity and I really hope there are more scenes between those two in the next season. Enjoy!

Oliver was packing and for the first time in years he didn't take more weapons than clothes with him. He took his bow and that was it and that was only for sentimental reasons. He couldn't quite believe that he was really doing this, leaving with Felicity. For the first time in so long he felt excitement. Felicity and he were together. Just thinking about her made him smile. In these past few days he had actually smiled as much as he had in the the whole year combined. The main reason for this development was obviously Felicity, who made herself worthy of that name. He knew it sounded cheesy but he would have never imagined that he could love someone the way he loved Felicity. Felicity made him forget about any other woman, even Laurel. He just wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and he wanted that this life would last as long as possible. Every time she said “I love you“, he felt like his heart wanted to win a race. He had her face memorized and now as he was starring into the distance, he saw nothing but her, her brilliant blue eyes behind the glasses, her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her sweet, red lips just waiting for him to kiss them. She was so beautiful.  
“Ollie?” startled he turned around to see Thea standing in the door frame. She carried a big paper bag and wore for her really practical clothes, boots, jeans and a leather jacket pulled over a dark red sweater.  
“Hey, Speedy” he said, hugging his little sister tightly.  
“How is the packing going on?” Thea asked as she sat down on his bed beside a pile of clothes.  
“Uhm...fine...it's just I don't have that many casual things to wear, like clothes that are not business suits, not ripped or trainings outfits.”  
“I thought so. That's why I have been shopping,” she pointed towards the paper bag.  
“Really, Thea? You are the best,” Oliver said as he opened the bag and pulled out at least ten new t-shirts, most of them had some kind of color on them.  
“You're welcome,” Thea replied laughing, “I figured you can't be seen with Felicity in public with some of your old stuff.”  
“Wait, what's that supposed to mean?”  
“It means that your girlfriend has more style than you.” Oliver grinned, he couldn't argue with that.  
“I like her,” Thea stated.  
Oliver looked at her, a little surprised.  
“I really like Felicity. I mean I liked her before I even knew you two were a thing but now I just think she's perfect for you.”  
“Thank you, Thea. That really means a lot to me. I mean I know I don't need your approval but it makes me happy when the two most important women in my life get along well.”  
Thea smiled.  
“You know when I was little I always pictured you marrying Laurel some day. She was or still is like a big sister to me. So I imagined that she would really become part of our family. But I think when I thought about Laurel and you as a couple, it was more about the idea of what a perfect couple you two looked like than what was actually good for you. I feel like everyone tried to make you into the version of Oliver Queen they liked best. Laurel wanted to see in you the bad boy, who chose her over everyone else, but more importantly the handsome billionaire son. Mom wanted to see the perfect son in you, which is why she accepted your lousy excuses. And well, me, I wanted to see you as the big brother I thought you would have been, if you had never went on the Gambit. But you went and when you came back, you were different than the brother in my imagination. But with Felicity, I mean I could be wrong, but to me it seems like when you are with Felicity you don't try to be someone you are not. You are yourself with her and she loves you for this and not for what she wants or hopes you would be. If I have learned anything from these past months, it's that you can never be grateful enough for the people you love to be in your life because you never know how long it will last.”  
Thea had really grown up over the past year. Oliver smiled a rueful smile. It was still hard for him to accept some times that his little baby sister had become such a wise woman. But that's what life does to you, it makes you grow up and Thea had to grow up rather fast to deal with this life.  
“Is Roy for you that person? The person with whom you can be happy just being yourself?”  
Thea hesitated for just a few seconds and then she looked into her brother's eyes.  
“Yes, he is.”  
“I'm sorry he can't be here with you.” Oliver said, knowing that ultimately it was all his fault.  
“Don't be. He made his own choices. And as much as I miss him, I'm glad that I know he's alive, out there – somewhere.”  
They were silent for a while, both of them thinking about their loved ones. Eventually Thea stood up: ”I let you finish packing.”  
“It was good talking to you, Speedy. I'm going to miss you.” He kissed her forehead.  
“Would be nice if you could give me a call sometimes or send me a postcard or well, let me know how you are.”  
“I will. I promise.“  
“And remember I have Felicity's number as well, so when you don't answer your phone, I'll reach out to her and I think there are still some embarrassing stories left she doesn't know yet. “  
“Don't you dare,” he said laughing, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Ollie.” Thea was about to leave but then she turned around once more and said, with a huge grin on her face: “And let me know if you need trendy places to propose.”  
Oliver just smiled at her.


End file.
